Lost On The Way Home
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: Bonnie has had enough of being the magical fix-it & decides to leave Mystic Falls. However, after channeling dark magic Bonnie becomes addicted to the freedom it brings & quickly succumbs to the darkness. Months later after dealing with his own traumatic experience, Stefan turns off his emotions & leaves town as well. Dark!Bonnie/Ripper!Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I know the last thing I need another story when I have so many to finish, but I've been wanting to do a Dark!Stefonnie story for a while and it wouldn't leave my head until I did. I still plan to update my other stories and I will plan to have the updates for Refill, Awakening, and Say It done done soon.**

**As for the story,while it is technically set during Season 4, it's pretty much an AU after 4x02. There will be some plots that I use from canon, but basically I've twisted them to fit the story.**

**Main Pairing: Stefan/Bonnie**

**Other Pairings: Bonnie/Marcel, Bonnie/Tyler, Stefan/OFCs, Klaus/Elena, Katherine/Matt/Rebekah, Damon/OFC. Mentions of Stefan/Elena, Damon/Elena, Bonnie/Stefan/Klaus**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of an alarm clock flows through the small bedroom, interrupting the silence that had been prevalent in the room the last several hours. Bonnie Bennett sits up in bed with weary eyes and looks for the source of the sound, her eyes slowly zero in on the clock across the room. Normally she would appreciate the wakeup, but it's Saturday and even if it wasn't she is not in the mood to do much of anything as of late.

Ever since she watched her Grams get tortured because of her decision to help Elena, she's been over it. Over being the magical fix-it, over being punished for doing the right thing. Sure with Stefan's help she managed to fix the situation so her Gram's will no longer be in pain whenever she uses magic, but even that knowledge hasn't snapped Bonnie out of her funk.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm continues echo, almost as though it's mocking her and Bonnie glares at the clock annoyed by its intrusion. Not that she was actually asleep; she did more tossing and turning than anything else. With a slight extension of her hand, a pulse of power is released and the clock explodes leaving a sea of melted plastic in its wake. She collapses to the bed and pulls the covers over her head, trying her hardest to fall asleep, when her phone rings. She ignores it at first, determined to spend the day in bed, but it continues ringing. Resigned, Bonnie picks up the phone, sighing in irritation when she hears the familiar voice on the other end.

* * *

"I don't know if asking Bonnie to help with this is such a good idea." Stefan Salvatore says warily as his brother Damon hangs up with the woman in question. "You should have seen how upset she was the other day. Involving her might not be a good thing for her right now." He'd seen her distress firsthand when he'd shown up to ask for her help with a vampire hunter in town. Seen how troubled the witch had been after watching her grandmother being tortured because she tapped into dark magic for Elena.

He'd felt the guilt and shame hit him full force when Bonnie calmly pointed out that he only came to see her when he needed her help. The worst part is that Bonnie hadn't even been trying to make him feel bad about it. She had simply been stating a fact. That made him feel even worse because he had genuinely wanted her friendship when they first met. Instead he allowed his love for Elena to take precedence over everything else and now a potential friendship has been wasted. He's hoping to make up for that now, but knows it will be extremely difficult considering his history with Bonnie.

"So you're saying that you're willing to sacrifice Elena's life as a mortal just spare the feelings of the witch?" Damon looks at Stefan incredulously. "Some devoted boyfriend." He mutters under his breath, knowing Stefan can hear him and will likely take the bait. He knows digging at Stefan this way isn't right, but it's been hard watching the woman he loves with his brother and the barbs sort of make him feel better.

"Of course I want to cure Elena, but maybe there's another way that doesn't involve Bonnie." Stefan suggests with an annoyed sigh. He's getting tired of his love for Elena being questioned, something that has been happening a lot more frequently as of late.

"I'm sorry I can't be the martyr-filled vampire that you seem to want to be." Damon snarls. "Unlike you I'm a vampire of action and we need to fix this problem before Elena gets herself hurt. If this bothers you so much you can leave, but I'm still finding out what Witchy knows. With or without you." He glares at Stefan, the threat present in his voice.

Stefan glares back and is about to respond when he hears approaching footsteps from the hall. His gaze moves toward the door and he is not at all surprised when Bonnie walks in, carrying her grimoire. She's dressed casually in a blouse and jeans, but it doesn't stop her from being breathtaking. Nor does it stop his cock from jumping in his pants. There is a part of him that feels guilty for thinking this way of his girlfriend's best friend, but the rest of him wonders what the problem is. She's hot and there's nothing wrong with him acknowledging her beauty from time to time as long as he doesn't act on it.

"It's good to see you, Bonnie." He smiles at her as she makes her way into the room. Despite his protests about involving Bonnie in helping with the cure, he is still happy to see her. Out of his peripheral vision he sees Damon take a seat across from him.

"Witchy." Damon nods out a greeting to the approaching woman.

"Is there a reason I'm giving up my Saturday?" She ignores the greetings as she flops down on the couch next to Stefan. She hadn't wanted to come, but she knew once Damon called and asked — demanded really— that she come to the boardinghouse and bring her grimoire, he would only continue to bug her if she said no.

"Like you had anything better to do." Damon rolls his eyes. "We all know you and Gilbert are over and Blondie is off with Elena trying to get over the wolf." He says referring to Caroline and Tyler's breakup a few days ago. "So you can stop acting like I'm inconveniencing you."

Bonnie glares, even knowing that Damon's not entirely wrong. The breakup only happened a few days ago after Tyler's mother had been killed and Klaus banished Tyler from Mystic Falls. While Caroline wanted to do a long distance thing, the hybrid thought it would be best for him to leave Mystic Falls for good and ended things. That is why Caroline is off with Elena for the weekend under the guise of helping Elena get used to her vampirism. Because of the nature of their trip, Bonnie's presence had been unnecessary, though she suspects, they hadn't even thought about asking her anyway. Still, that doesn't mean she wants to spend the day taking orders from the Salvatore brothers.

"What he means to say is we think we might have found a way to cure Elena." Stefan interjects when he sees Bonnie's jaw clench in anger. "And we were hoping there might be something about it in your grimoire, but you don't have to this if you don't want to." Stefan adds despite Damon's look of annoyance.

"I'm here; I might as well take a look." She shrugs, trying to ignore how good Stefan smells next to her. As unhappy as she is to be here, she can't say that sitting this close to Stefan is the worst thing in the world.

"Thank you." Stefan's lips quirk into a small smile as he watches her carefully open her grimoire. The room is quiet; the only thing that can be heard is the rustling of paper as Bonnie and quickly flips through the grimoire's pages.

"Seriously? You haven't found anything yet?" Damon breaks the silence after an hour of searching, his voice impatient.

"Damon." Stefan warns. Damon rolls his eyes in response, but still decides to keep quiet.

After several more minutes of silence, Bonnie finally looks up from the grimoire. "I think I might have found something." She glances back and forth between the two brothers, making sure she has their attention.

"Well don't keep us waiting all day." Damon prods her. "You may not have a life, but I do."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, pointedly ignoring Damon's most recent outburst. "As I was saying, there's something in here about a potential cure. Apparently thousands of years ago, a witch made a potion for herself and her fiancé that would make them immortal, along with a cure to reverse the effects. Unfortunately, her fiancé had someone else in mind and on their wedding day he ran off with her handmaiden. The witch found out and killed the handmaiden, leaving only her heart for the fiancé to find."

"What happened to the witch and the fiancé?" Stefan asks when she stops talking, completely taken in by the story. He'd forgotten just how interesting witchcraft could be. He remembers encountering Sheila in the past and being fascinated by the stories she told, of the history she knew. Once again he's kicking himself for not taking a real interest in Bonnie that had nothing to do with Elena or helping someone in the group. That could have been something they could have bonded over. It's clear based on the smooth sound of her voice, that she's interested in knowing more about her history as well.

"She had him entombed, along with the cure. Afterwards she was put to death for her crimes."

"So basically we're out of luck. There is no way we will be to find a cure that's been buried for thousands of years." Damon seethes in annoyance.

"Not necessarily." Bonnie shakes her head before reading the rest of the page "Apparently other witches have used a variation of the potion throughout the years to cure vampirism. It's still very rare, but there are a few occurrences written here in the grimoire."

"How does it work?" Stefan is the one to ask, but Damon has to admit that he's curious as will.

"The gist of it is that if a vampire takes the cure they'll be reverted back to their human form."

"Really?" Stefan looks at Bonnie with interest. He definitely hadn't been expecting that. "Why would any witch perform a spell that would cure a vampire? Why not just kill them?" He knows that witches and vampires typically have an aversion to each other, so it seems unlikely that there would a specific passage about curing vampires.

"I'm not sure; the details in that portion of the passage are kind of vague." She admits to Stefan. "I can only assume it would be a way to return the balance that was lost when that vampire was turned."

"That makes sense." Stefan nods in agreement. "Witches are usually all about keeping the balance. What I don't understand is why it's so rare. You would think a witch would be eager to get rid of the threat of vampires."

"That's all good and well, but let's get back to talking about the cure and how it can help Elena shall we. We don't have time for a witch history session." Damon interrupts the discussion, having grown bored of the back and forth between his brother and the witch.

"The choices are either somehow finding out where the original cure is buried or making our own cure."

"And making it yourself is possible?" Damon shifts in his seat as hope begins to fill his body.

"There are several ingredients for the potion that I would need. Some of them are here in Mystic Falls, but most of the others are harder to get and would mean crossing state lines."

"Stefan and I can take care of that; just tell us what the ingredients are."

Bonnie looks back down at the grimoire when the page flips on its own. A frown appears on her face as she turns it back and the pages begin to flip even more frantically. The last time that happened had been when her Grams came back the first time. Back then the spirits had been trying to send her message and she has the feeling it's happening again.

"Did you do that?" Stefan asks worriedly, having noticed the pages flipping on their own.

"No." She shakes her head and snaps the grimoire shut. "But now that I'm thinking about it, this cure has been around for thousands of years and it's rarely been used. It's not a hard spell to perform at all. Which makes me think something horrible went down the few times it was attempted. Not to mention the spirits are making it clear they don't want me to use it."

"Pfft, it's probably just you witches being self-righteous again." Damon scoffs.

"No, it's a warning. A warning that we should be paying attention to. The spirits stopped talking to me awhile ago. If they are showing up now, it's because this is serious." Bonnie scolds. "I have a feeling if we go this through with this, there will be dire consequences for everyone involved." More than likely she'll be the one to face the consequences, but she imagines it could also be bad for the others as well.

"Fuck the consequences!" Damon snaps, annoyed with Bonnie's reluctance. "We need to get this done."

"Damon, maybe we should wait and do some research." Stefan says warily. As much as he wants to help Elena, he knows firsthand that overruling the spirits doesn't usually turn out well.

"That's all we've been doing for the last few days. Can either of you think of another way to help Elena?"He continues when both Bonnie and Stefan stare at him blankly. "Like I told Stefan before you got here, we need to fix this before Elena ends up hurt or worse. Would you be able to live with yourself if something happened to her and you didn't try everything in your power to prevent it?" He directs the last question to both Stefan and Bonnie, but his gaze is still focused on Bonnie.

"Fine, I'll do it." Bonnie sighs after a brief internal debate. "But you're paying for the ingredients I'll need."

"Fine." Damon gives her a smile that would normally look grateful, but on Damon it just seems smug. "But do me a favor and try not to fuck it up. The last thing we need is you making Elena's situation worse because you made some kind of mistake." Damon remembers all too well what happened when she brought Jeremy back to life and he doesn't want a repeat of that.

With those harsh words, something snaps in Bonnie and it's at that moment she decides that she's done. Done helping ungrateful people, being treated like a servant, and always doing the right thing. Slowly she rises from her position on the couch. The lights start to flicker and magic pulsates in the air.

Beside her Stefan has also managed to get to his feet, anticipating her outburst. She doesn't disappoint when her angry gaze moves to Damon, who wisely takes a step backward.

"If I remember correctly you're the one that asked me to help. Not the other way around. So you want to be an asshole, fine." Bonnie's eyes darken with unrestrained anger. "There are a lot better things I could be doing than taking shit from you. I'm out of here." Bonnie snarls as she gathers her things and begins to stalk angrily out of the room.

"Elena needs your help and you're just going to bail? Some best friend!" He sneers at Bonnie's back.

"Bonnie, wait." Stefan rushes after her, managing to speed in front of her just as she gets to the door. "Please wait. I'm sorry about that. He had no right to talk to you like that."

"No, I'm glad he did." Bonnie looks up at him, her eyes clear with resolve.

"But why?" Stefan eyebrows furrow in confusion and surprise. He can't imagine Bonnie being happy about what just happened.

"Because it proves that my thoughts have been right all along. I'm only a means to an end, someone to clean up whenever there is a problem. I'm not an actual friend to any of you." She says matter-of-factly, her voice neither sad nor angry. "And now that I've finally figured it out I'm making a change."

"Bonnie, what are you saying?" Stefan stiffens, worry flooding his body. He doesn't exactly like the look in her eyes. It's the same look she had right before she faked her death in order to kill Klaus.

"I'm saying that I'm sick of all of this. It's never ending. Elena gets into some kind of mortal danger, I drop everything to fix it only for it to happen all over again a few weeks later. I'm tired of risking my life and having to suffer the consequences. I've sacrificed everything; my family, my powers, my life. Here I am wasting away my life for people who only care about me when they need something."

"Bonnie you have to know that's not true."Stefan attempts to comfort her by grabbing her hand only to back away when he sees the look in her eyes. "You do matter to us. To me." His eyes are sincere when he looks at her. "I know I've been saying this a lot lately, but I am sorry about everything you've had to deal with because of me and Damon. I—"

"Stop." Bonnie holds a hand up to halt his apology. "I could stand here and pretend that it's just you and Damon, but it's not. It's all of you. I'm only thought of when someone is in trouble. When everything's going fine, none of you are anywhere to be found. Let's face it, without my magic I'm useless to all of you."

"Bonnie." He can't believe he didn't realize that she was feeling this way. That she actually believed that magic was the only worth she had to all of them. How could they have all been so blind? He takes another step closer to her. "I'm…"

"I don't want your fucking sympathy!" She flinches away from his pain-filled gaze, her anger flaring up. "Not when you're just as pathetic. You're willing to do anything, kill anyone, sacrifice anything just for her and where has that gotten you? Huh?" She pokes at his chest. "She may be in your bed right now, but for how long? How long until she decides it's him she wants to be with? Yet you'll still be here like an idiot while she fucks your brother, willing to do anything for her." She relishes in the wounded look on his face, knowing that her words are getting to him.

Stefan flinches at the harshness in her voice, realizing that if Bonnie's actually pointing out the flaws in his relationship with Elena, then she is even worse off than he initially thought. Still, he ignores the truth in her words, wanting to focus on Bonnie. "Bon—"

"Don't." Her voice turns emotionless again. "Just leave me the hell alone. Find someone else to do your bidding because like I said before I'm done." She shrugs as she pushes past a guilt-ridden Stefan and opens the front door. Before crossing the threshold, she pauses and turns to face him. Unable to resist, gives him one parting thought. "Stefan?"

"Yeah?" He watches as her gaze softens slightly.

"It's only a matter of time before Damon and Elena go after each other." She gives Stefan a pointed look. "If you were smart you would be done too." She says before turning back toward the door and walking out.

Stefan watches her go, concern flooding him. He debates whether or not to follow after her, ultimately deciding to give her few hours to cool off before going to see her. He already knows she wouldn't be very receptive to any of his overtures at the moment. So for now, he'll deal with Damon and contact the others to let them know what's going on with Bonnie.

"Don't even start.'" Damon says the moment Stefan walks back into the leaving room. He can already tell what's coming based on the look on Stefan's face and he definitely doesn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Stefan's lectures.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan ignores Damon's warning.

"You should get your hearing checked because I could have sworn I just said I didn't want to hear it." Damon says pointedly as he walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink.

Stefan looks on silently, wondering just how damaged Damon's liver would be if he were still human. Once Damon looks at him again he continues speaking. "I told you that she's been dealing with a lot lately so you shouldn't give her a hard time, but of course you don't listen."

"No you only mentioned that asking for her help might not be wise. You said nothing about not giving her a hard time." Damon protests.

"I'm pretty sure telling you that she's going through a lot right now implies that you do the decent thing and not give her a hard time."

"Brother, if you're worried about her bailing on the cure you should stop. She'll be back. It's for Elena and we all know she'll do whatever it takes to help Elena no matter how I treat her. I piss her off and she responds by saying something snarky or throwing me across the room, it's our thing." Damon grins remembering the last time he pissed her off. "Witchy will have her little bitch fit and then she'll be back to helping. So don't worry about it." Damon takes a sip of his Bourbon and claps Stefan on the shoulder as he makes his way out of the room.

"I'm not so sure about that." Stefan murmurs to himself. He has the feeling that Bonnie has finally had enough and is planning on doing something rash. What that means exactly remains to be seen, but Stefan knows he needs to keep an eye on her.

He's broken out of his thoughts when his phone buzzes. He sighs when he sees he has a message from Caroline, already knowing what she says won't be good. It's not; apparently Elena is having trouble controlling her blood intake and has managed to nearly drain someone. As he exits the room, he briefly wonders if he should call Bonnie to let her know what happened, but he quickly shoots down the thought. After what just happened, he knows it only fuel the flame. He'll just have to make sure he goes to see her after he's taken care of this situation with Elena.

* * *

Bonnie takes one last glance at her childhood home before closing the door behind her and walking to her car. In her hand is a large duffel bag full of her clothes, her grimoire, and other basic items. Bonnie decided not to take too many of her things, not wanting to be reminded of her time in Mystic Falls. When she left the boardinghouse she hadn't been entirely sure she was leaving town. Leaving everything she has ever known is big deal and there is a part of her that is terrified. Yet she knows if she decides to stay it would only be a matter of time before she got sucked back into being the magical cure all.

That is why the moment she gotten home she packed her stuff and taken the money she gotten from her Grams out of her stash. She'd been surprised when she began going through her Grams things a few months after her death and found box addressed to her with money in it. Since then, she hasn't so much as touched a dime, but she knows that now is the time. Between that and the money she typically gets from her dad to pay the household expenses, she should be okay for while she's figuring out what she does next.

She doesn't bother contacting her parents; her father's been too busy with his job and latest girlfriend to pay her any mind. The last time she talked to him had been six months ago and he'd been in Arizona, something that could have changed. She won't even get into her relationship with her mother. Other than her so-called friends, there is no one to miss her and she wonders how much time will go by before anyone even notices she's gone.

Bonnie sighs as she opens her trunk and tosses the bag into it before slamming it closed. She quickly makes her way to the driver's side and gets in. She makes a brief stop at a gas station to fill her up her gas tank and to buy some snacks for the road.

Fifteen minutes later Bonnie is on the interstate, making her way out of Mystic Falls. The car is quiet, with the exception of the radio. That is until her phone rings, startling Bonnie. She lets it ring, until she hears the indication for her voicemail ding. Unable to resist, she listens to the message and is not the least bit surprised to find messages from Damon, Caroline, and Jeremy informing her of Elena's latest crisis. It's obvious that all of them expect her to drop everything and come to Elena's aid.

Instead of doing that, she slows down enough to toss the phone out of window. The sound of the phone cracking on the pavement is the last thing she hears before she speeds off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Days Later**

Once the situation with Elena is taken care of, Stefan finally has a chance to check on Bonnie and he immediately rushes to her place. However, when he arrives the only sign of life is the note taped to the door, written in Bonnie's handwriting. The dread he'd felt when he stepped out of his car intensifies when he reads the contents of the note. He's not actually all that surprised to find that Bonnie left town and that she didn't want any of them contact her, but he'd been hoping to talk her down.

Stefan grips the note tightly in his hand before he turns on his heel and jumps into his car. "Think, Stefan, think." He says out loud wondering what his next course of action should be. He knows none of the others have any idea where she is. Evidenced by their surprise when Bonnie didn't return any of the phone calls or voicemails they left.

His next thought is to contact her family. He's never met her father, so Stefan knows contacting him is out of the question. That only leaves Abby, but part of him wonders if she would even be receptive to him after what he and Damon did to her. Still it doesn't stop him from pulling out his phone and dialing her number. He sits anxiously as the phone rings and Abby's familiar timbre comes on the other end.

"I know I'm last person you want to talk to, but it's important." Stefan begins before she has chance to interrupt or hang up on him. "Have you talked to Bonnie lately?"

* * *

After a couple of hours of searching and a brief discussion with Abby that went nowhere, Stefan returns to the boardinghouse where the others have all gathered.

"So Bonnie wasn't there?" Matt sees the look on Stefan's face the moment he walks into the living room of the boardinghouse.

"Nope, everything was completely silent and her scent was faint. She clearly hadn't been there for days. And here's the note she left." He holds up the note from earlier.

"Maybe we should try to contact her family." Caroline holds out her hand to read Bonnie's note, immediately snatching it from his grasp when he gets close enough.

"I already did. I talked to Abby and she has no idea where Bonnie is. Said she was happy Bonnie finally got away from this town." Stefan doesn't miss the brief looks of guilt they all share.

"Do you think she's telling the truth? She hates you just as much as she hates me. I could see her keeping Witchy's whereabouts a secret." Damon plays with the shot glass in his hand.

"They don't exactly have the best mother-daughter relationship. I can't see Bonnie going to her even if she did want to get out of town." Caroline remembers all too well how devastated Bonnie was when Abby left her for the third time.

"I can't believe she would just take off like this." Jeremy shakes head in distress. He'd been hoping to reunite with her, but it looks like that plan is shot to hell.

"Are we sure she wasn't kidnapped?' Elena wonders out loud as she dials Bonnie's number for the fifteenth time. "It's not like her not to answer her phone." She frowns when it once again goes straight to voicemail.

"No, I saw the look in her eyes that day and I saw something like this coming." Stefan quickly shoots down that theory. "Not to mention she made it very clear she was no longer helping us.

"Why wouldn't she say goodbye?" Jeremy wonders out loud.

"Because she knew if she told us what she was doing we would try to stop her." Matt interjects guiltily from seat next to Elena, wishing he hadn't gotten so caught up in his own drama that he forgot to be a friend. They'd been fairly close at one point, but that's changed over the last couple years and now with Bonnie gone there's no chance to fix it.

"We should have gotten the cure out of her before she took off." Damon flinches when Elena pokes him in the leg, clearly unhappy with his remark. When he looks up he sees the angry looks on the other's faces. "What?"

"Bonnie's gone and the cure is all you can think about?"Caroline glares heatedly at Damon, surprised by how callous he's being. In the course of two weeks, both her boyfriend and best friend have left town and she's starting to wonder if they have the right idea.

"Look, it sucks that Witchy is gone, but we all know she can take of herself. I say we let her." The truth is there is a big part of him that will miss the witch, but he figures she needs the time away. Eventually she'll come to her senses and be ready to return to Mystic Falls. No one ever leaves permanently. He and Stefan are proof of that.

"I hate to say it, but Damon's right." Stefan defends Damon despite the angry glares he receives in return. "She's not answering her phone, which means she probably tossed it. And she's been gone for days. Who knows how far she's gotten. I have the feeling that Bonnie doesn't want to be found and if she's doesn't want to be found, she's not going to be found." He knows firsthand how resourceful witches can be. "The only thing we can do is hope that wherever she is, she's doing well and is happy."

The room fills with silence as they each think about a life without Bonnie in it. Elena, Matt, and Caroline are flooded with guilt knowing that they let their own needs interfere with their friendships. Jeremy mourns a lost relationship while Damon doesn't quite know how to feel. Stefan on the other hand is proud of her for taking her life into her own hands and deciding to live for her. Part of him wishes he had the strength to do the same.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

**Morgantown, West Virginia – Empty Street**

Sebastian Hensley grins to himself as he listens in on the heartbeat of his prey. He's been a vampire for over three hundred years and he's never grown tired of terrorizing women. He loves the thrill of the chase, the scent of their fear as he overpowers them. Some vampires use compulsion, others use seduction preferring willing partners, but Sebastian likes taking his prey by force. There's nothing better than forcibly taking a woman over and over until he gets tired of her and drains her dry. Earlier he'd spotted a redhead walking out of a small store. He assumes it's where the woman works and he grinned in anticipation when he realized she was alone.

When he first began to follow her, he could tell she was unaware of his presence. But after a few more blocks, she began sense the danger and started to walk more quickly. Eventually her brisk walk turned into a sprint, something that pleased Sebastian immensely. He loves the thrill of the chase because it makes the fuck and the kill much more appealing. So he lets the woman run, allows her to think she can escape the danger she's in. When he finally catches her, he'll enjoy hearing her horrified screams.

The woman, a statuesque redhead in her early twenties continues to run from the danger she senses, allowing screams to erupt from her throat. When she began her trek home, she knew something wasn't right, despite the fact that that when she looked around no one else was around. So she started running even though she had no idea what exactly she was running from. She gets so engrossed in trying to get away from the danger she's sensing, she doesn't see the woman until she bumps into her.

"I'm so sorry; I don't even know why I'm running. I felt like something was off and I was trying to get home." The woman says as she quickly attempts to gather the fallen items from her purse.

"It's no problem." Bonnie says quietly, taking in the terror in the woman's eyes when she kneels down to help her.

She had been on her way to pick up some food before she headed out of town when she heard the woman's screams. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asks as she helps the woman to her feet. It's at that moment that she senses him. A vampire, a very old vampire at that and now she understands why the woman was running for her life.

About thirty feet away in his hiding spot, Sebastian watches as his redheaded prey quietly talks to a petite brown skinned woman. The woman is beautiful, though not his usual type as he tends to go for taller women. But this woman is way too good to pass up.

A sadistic grin appears on his face as thinks about how lucky he is. Instead of one woman, he gets to have two, at the same time. His cock stiffens as he imagines all of the depraved acts he plans do with them. He feels a sudden change in the air when the brown skinned woman looks his way, a cold look on her face. Her next words both surprise and intrigue him.

"I know you're there, vampire." Bonnie snarls out the last part quietly, knowing that the vampire can hear her and not wanting the woman to overhear. "You might as well come out from your hiding place."

Sebastian stiffens, surprised that the woman can sense his presence. Most humans are unaware of the existence of vampires, especially in this town that is overrun with werewolves. So for him to come across one that has that awareness is an intriguing concept.

"Are you crazy?" The woman's gaze snaps back to Bonnie, horrified that the woman would put both of them in danger this way.

"I'm gonna need you to calm down." Bonnie's voice is calm as she looks at the woman.

"But I think that was the danger that I was sense. He has to be the guy that was chasing me!" She tries to run, but Bonnie grabs her wrist to keep her in place.

"I know that, but he's feeding off your fear right now. The calmer you are the better this will be." She tries to soothe the woman, even knowing it won't work.

The woman's first instinct is to run, afraid that the woman and the man are in cahoots with each other, but the man is standing in front of them before she has a chance to pull her hand away.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." Sebastian grins at Bonnie who only glares coldly in response. "A stupid little thing for standing up to me, but still pretty and delectable." He steps closer to her, close enough that he can feel her breath against his skin. "You should have run when you had the chance, because now I get both of you." He briefly glances at the redhead who is quaking in fear.

The bulge in his pants only grows harder.

"You should leave now unless you want me to destroy you." Bonnie steels her spine as she feels the power flowing through her body.

The vampire ignores her and flashes his fangs, causing the woman beside her to scream in horror. Knowing that the woman will only get more hysterical, Bonnie decides to end this now. She lets of go of the woman's wrist and lifts her hand in the air. A pulse of energy blasts out of her hand, throwing the vampire ten feet away from her. The moment he hits the ground she uses her powers to give him an aneurism and lights the sleeve of his coat on fire. She knows it's not enough to kill him, but it will slow him down for a while.

As this is going on she feels a battle going on inside of her. One side is telling her that doing this was enough and she should take the woman somewhere safe, but there a darker side of her that wants to inflict as much pain on him as possible by using dark magic. Even if it puts the woman she just rescued in danger. Ultimately, she decides that risking the woman's life is out of the question.

"We need to go." She ignores the woman's look of shock and grabs the woman's hand, pulling her along as she rushes to her car.

"How did you do that? What was that guy?" The woman asks once the two are safely enclosed in Bonnie's car.

"I'm a witch and that guy that was chasing you is a vampire." Bonnie decides to keep it simple and tell her the truth.

"Wow…My boyfriend is a werewolf so I'm no stranger to the supernatural, but I've never come across a vampire or a witch before."

"Witches generally keep to themselves unless they feel threatened. So even if there are some in this town, they wouldn't advertise it." She changes the subject back to the vampire that tried attacking them. "Anyway you're safe for now, but I would advise you not stay out like for while without some kind of protection."

"Am I safe during the day?" She's read several books that mentioned them not being able to withstand sunlight, but she knows from experience with her boyfriend that just because it's written in a book doesn't mean it's true.

"Only if they have a ring that protects them and I didn't see one on him. Based on how sadistic he seems, I doubt he's ever come across a witch that would be willing to make one for him. So I think you're safe during the day. However, you do need to be aware of your surroundings at night because that's when he would be at his most powerful. I think I managed to shift his attention to me, but that doesn't mean he won't come after you if he sees you."

"What about you?" While she's grateful for the help, she can't help but feel guilty that her savior is now the one in danger.

"I'll be fine. I've handled vampires that were a lot more powerful than that one." Bonnie shrugs before sticking her key in the ignition. "Now where is the safest place can I take you?"

"My boyfriend's place. He lives about 15 minutes from here." The woman answers right and Bonnie begins driving, listening carefully to the other woman's directions.

* * *

Sebastian carefully follows the scent of the witch, fury radiating off him. He definitely hadn't expected that amount of pain to come from such a young witch. Most of the young witches he's come in contact with in the past have only been able to cause a minuscule amount of pain, if that. Yet this tiny woman was able to not only knock him to ground, but set him ablaze as well.

He managed to slip out of the jacket before he became fully engulfed in flames, but it still pisses him off that the witch got the drop on him. So the moment he felt better, he got up and started tracking her scent.

It's been nearly two hours since then and he still hasn't had found her yet. He can only hope she hasn't decided to leave town. He has no problem following her to wherever she goes, but he's not done wrecking havoc in this town just yet. It would shame to give up all that easy prey before it's time for him to actually move on.

"Looking for me, vampire?"

Sebastian spins around and spies the witch leaning against the brick wall of the alley, her arms folded across her chest.

After dropping off the redhead safely with her grateful boyfriend, Bonnie used a location spell to figure out where the vampire was at. She figured he would be looking for her and she had been right. So she's been purposely leading him on a wild goose chase for the last hour, wanting him as frustrated and angry as possible.

"I don't know whether to be grateful or disappointed that you came to me. On the one hand, I was having fun tracking your scent and catching you completely unaware would have been very pleasing for me." He smiles at Bonnie who stares back coldly. "On the other hand, this move of yours does guarantee me a night of pleasure and I look forward to spending the night defiling your body."

"Good luck with that." Bonnie laughs wickedly, not the least bit afraid. After dealing with the Originals, this poor excuse for a vampire doesn't intimidate her at all.

He briefly palms his erection, her laugh causing him to grow hard. "I don't need luck. I'm a very old and powerful vampire. Bending you into my submission will be easy enough." His blue eyes stare unblinkingly into hers.

"I'd like to see you try."

Sebastian is actually slightly impressed by her courage. Most of the women he captures are two terrified to anything other than scream or try to get away from him. It's nice to see a different reaction for a change. Too bad her courage will get her nowhere in the long run even with her witch powers. Witches are still human after all. And no human, not even a witch will be quick enough to take a vampire of Sebastian's caliber out.

"You should have run off when you had the chance, witch. Since you cost me both my jacket and prey tonight, you'll have to suffer the consequences. And know that since you're a witch, I will not be giving you any mercy."

Bonnie tilts her head and continues to look at him, amusement present on her face. His arrogance is very amusing and the fact of the matter is, she's actually looking forward to this battle. Being on her own these last few weeks and no longer being the magical fix-it has been freeing, but there was still something missing. Now that she's gotten a taste of using her magic without worrying about the consequences, she needs more. And more is what she'll get once she kills this bastard.

"You know what? You talk too much." She says right before she sends a pulse of power toward his chest, sending him flying thirty feet backward into a brick wall.

The wall shakes a little upon impact and Bonnie is just getting ready to level another attack on Sebastian, when he flashes in front of her and grips her by the neck.

"Is that all you've got?" He laughs as he holds her in tight chokehold and allows his face to change into its most menacing form. He quickly sinks his fangs into her neck and his cock hardens, knowing he has her right where he wants her.

His arousal fades however when he once again senses no fear coming from the woman. He pulls away from her neck and is surprised by what he sees. Instead of the terror he expects, she only glowers at him; her eyes are somehow managing to look both amused and angry.

He snarls in anger at her audacity. Doesn't she realize the danger she's in? How defenseless she is compared to him. Why won't she give him what he wants? He typically feeds on his victim's fear, finding it to be one of his favorite parts of the kill.

Some victims scream and flail around, showcasing their fear while others fall into a more silent terror. The more silent victims may manage to keep quiet verbally and physically, but he can usually sense the fear radiating from their auras. He's getting neither of those things from the witch, meaning she's truly unafraid of him.

Despite this, Sebastian decides to continue on with his plan. She's sure to be scared when she realizes just what he has planned for her and if she isn't, he'll just have to inflict more pain on him. He is just getting ready to drag her off to his lair when his hand goes numb, causing him to lose his grip on her.

Bonnie slides to ground, easily managing to land on her feet. She lifts her hand in the air and flicks her wrist, watching silently as he clutches his head in pain.

Sebastian exhales as the pain subsides slightly, much to his relief. Looks like taking the witch out will be harder than he thought. Oh well, at least it means it will be more satisfying in the end.

Blood drips from the puncture marks on her neck, but Bonnie feels no pain. In fact she feels more alive than she ever has before. This is what she has been waiting for. A smirk appears on her lips when the vampire moves to attack her again, only to collapse to his feet when she twists her hand in his direction.

Sebastian screams in agony as the blood he drank from the witch is pulled out of his body. His eyes widen in surprise when the wound on her neck closes up, her skin looking as smooth as it did before he sunk his fangs in.

"Stop this now, witch!" Sebastian moans, tears rolling down his face.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do. In fact…" Bonnie pauses as an idea comes to her. "…I think you're due for more pain than this."

She lets out a long breath before she digs deep for the power she usually holds back. Using magic of this magnitude will change things forever, but she's way past caring at this point. Giving in, the pulse of power radiates from her body and into the air, finding its way into the vampire.

He stiffens on the ground and his screams turn into torture-filled howls as his blood begins to boil, every cell of his body feeling the pain. It feels like he's burning from the inside.

For Bonnie it's still not enough, so she shoots a blast of fire onto his shirt sleeve, making him burn from the outside as well.

Bonnie looks on silently, a rush of adrenaline flowing through her body as she watches the life go out of the vampire. He continues to twitch and yell as the flames painfully char through his flesh. Eventually the yells turn into whimpers until, he's completely quiet and still.

Bonnie continues to watch until the only thing left of the vampire is remnants of dust. Then and only then does she allow the flames to flicker out.

The moment flames go out, Bonnie realizes that her nose is bleeding. She wipes the blood away, but other than slight tinge of worry that she overwhelmed her body with too much magic, she feels amazing.

Killing the bastard had been amazing. Now all she needs to figure out is where to go from here.

* * *

From the shadows, Professor Atticus Shane shifts excitedly having seen everything that has gone on. He'd been on his way home after a late class when he'd heard the commotion. At first he'd been afraid for the young woman trapped in the vampire's clutches, but she quickly overpowered him.

It was then that he knew she was the one, that this is the witch he's been looking for all these years. The same witch that will bring his wife back to life and make him more powerful than he ever thought he could be.

He can already tell that she's vulnerable and in need of a mentor. He figures that will his way in and she won't know what hits her until it's too late for her to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**4 Weeks Later **

**Mystic Falls – The Mystic Grill**

Tables have been cleaned off, food has been put away, and the cash register has been shut down for the night. The place is completely empty with the exception of two individuals.

Katherine Pierce had been watching Matt from the moment she walked into the Grill two hours ago. It had been her intention to find some poor unsuspecting human to fuck, but that changed when Matt confronted her. She had been impressed when he demanded she leave, no fear in sight. Of course that could be because of the ring he's wearing that prevents him from dying at her hand.

Naturally she hadn't left and instead continued to flirt with him until it was time for him to close. He ignored her while he cleaned up, only looking up at her when he was finished with everything. He had been surprised when she handed him her underwear at him, making her intentions clear.

Matt had been annoyed and little turned on by all of her flirting the last couple of hours of his shift. Still despite her shameless flirting he hadn't planned on taking her up on her offer until she gave him her panties and pulled him into a kiss.

After that his hormones had taken over and now here they were wrapped around each other, his pants down and her dress pushed up to her waist.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Matt groans as he lays Katherine across one of the tables, his dick just inches away from slipping inside of her. However instead of moving forward, Matt pauses and waits for the vampire's response.

"Why because I remind you of the doppelganger?" She rolls her eyes, it is bad enough that twit shares her face, but now that Elena is a vampire as well and all she's been hearing is that they share a lot more similarities now. Something she has a hard time believing.

"No," Matt shakes his head. He's long since been able to separate the two women. Now when he looks at Katherine he only sees Katherine. "Because you've done a lot of horrible things to me and most of my friends."

"Oh, please, do the names Damon and Stefan ring a bell?" She scoffs.

"That's different. I don't want to fuck either of them." He glares into her eyes. "You may be able to forget about something like that, but I don't know if I can."

"Yet you've been hanging out with the blonde original who's had a part in terrorizing your little group. Don't act like you're not interested I saw the way you've been looking at her."

"It doesn't matter." He briefly looks away from her knowing gaze. "She doesn't see me that way and she's still hung up on Stefan. So that will never be an option."

"Aren't we all." Katherine would be lying if said she didn't want another night with Stefan. But she realized a long time ago that it would never happen again. She pushes down the tiny thread of jealousy she suddenly feels bubbling up when she thinks of Matt's obvious feelings for Rebekah.. As long as she's getting what she wants, why should she care who he's interested in.

"Anyway it's not like I'm looking for a relationship. I needed a nice dick to meet my needs and you were right here. Just be glad I didn't compel you. I've been known to do that."

"Just so you know if you try and compel me, I'll stake your ass right now." Making his decision, he shoves himself inside of her, groaning in relief as she squeezes his cock with her pussy.

"You have a backbone …that's good." She moans as he finally bottoms out inside of her.

Matt watches her carefully, taking in her expression as he begins to move.

"Matt...harder," she gasps, moving her hips against his.

Matt nods and begins driving into her with a strength she didn't think he had. When he pushes inside of her and hits a spot deep within her, she drags his head down to kiss him. Katherine bites his bottom lip, sighing happily when he moans and shoves his tongue inside her mouth, the heat rising between them.

His next thrust causes her to erupt and it's not long before she's gasping his name into his mouth. Her legs jerk around his hips and her inner muscles tighten around him, bringing him to release as well.

"Are you done or do you think you're up for more? Preferably in a bed someplace." Katherine asks after they've come down from their highs, her body still reacting to her recent orgasm. Still her body is more than ready for more.

"Oh, I think I'm up for the challenge…" He grins cockily at her and Katherine can't help but be turned on by it. "…but before we go there's something I've wanted to do since you walked in here tonight."

She gasps in surprise when he pulls out of her, picks her up off the table and slams her back onto it so her ass is in the air. Her body hums in anticipation she definitely hadn't been expecting this from him. Maybe he has some potential after all.

Matt's mouth waters as he looks at her ass, loving the way her round cheeks fill him with lust. He pushes himself between her thighs, feeling for her entrance with his hand before slamming inside her with his cock. The moment he gets to the hilt he starts to move, happy that this position allows him to go deeper inside of her than usual.

"Don't worry about my stamina; I plan on fucking you until sunrise if you let me." He whispers in her ear, pressing a light kiss to it.

Katherine moans as he moves in and out of her, both shocked by his dominance and her response to it. With his position behind her, he has complete control over things, making her vulnerable for the first time in a long time. Like most things, when it comes to sex ls she likes to be the one in control, but for some reason with Matt she is able to relax and let him take the lead.

All Matt can think as he plunges in and out of her is how much better things will be once he has her in a bed completely naked.

Outside the window Rebekah watches in displeasure as the two figures inside move against each other, their moans and groans filling her ears. She had been planning on picking Matt up so they could hang out, but that obviously isn't happening. It should probably surprise her that he's fucking Katherine, but it doesn't. She'd always known despite his protests that he'd never gotten over the doppelganger and since Elena is uninterested, he took the next best thing. Not wanting either of them Katherine especially, to notice her outside Rebekah rushes to her car and drives off, leaving the couple to their own devices.

* * *

**Gilbert Lake House**

Jeremy flips through the channel after channel, but nothing captures his attention. Ever since Bonnie left Mystic Falls, he hasn't been interested in much of anything. He's startled slightly when the door opens and Caroline walks through the door, holding a bag.

"What's up Caroline?" He greets the blonde vampire as she steps further in the room.

"Hey." She returns the greeting. "Have you seen Elena? We were supposed to meet for a movie night."

"She was here earlier, but Damon called and she took off."

"Of course she did." Caroline rolls her eyes not least bit surprised.

Ever since Elena and Damon have gotten together, all Elena has been thinking and talking about is Damon. If says jump she basically jumps. That's why she had been surprised when Elena planned a movie night for tonight. Still despite her annoyance with Elena for breaking Stefan's heart, she had been looking forward to spending time with the brunette vampire, especially with Bonnie no longer in the picture.

"Well I guess I should head home."

"You know you're welcome to stay here and share a drink with me if you want." He cocks his head at the bottle of tequila on the table. Next to it are several shot glasses, making it obvious that he planned on getting plastered tonight.

"Why even bother with the glasses, why not just drink from the bottle?" She raises an amused eyebrow at him.

"It makes me feel like I'm getting wasted more slowly." He shrugs. "But if you drink with me maybe I won't wake up on the floor. And we could spend the night complaining about Damon and Elena."

"Okay." She smiles and plops down next to him on the couch and watches as Jeremy pours them both a shot.

He hands her one of the glasses, they smile at each other and clink them together before downing them in one go.

They have been talking and drinking for about an hour when the topic suddenly changes in something more serious.

"I miss her." Jeremy says quietly and Caroline quickly realizes that he's talking about Bonnie.

"Me too, I never really thought about what it would be like without her. That one of the most important people in life is no longer around."

"I took it for granted that she'd always be here. That I would have time to win her back, now she's gone and I'll never get that chance."

"I know how you feel. I've been feeling the same way about Tyler." She mumbles right before she takes another shot.

"At least your relationship ended because of Klaus forcing Tyler out of town and not because you were a cheating idiot like me." He chuckles bitterly. He'll regret fucking up his relationship with Bonnie for the rest of his life.

"Yeah that was really stupid." Caroline agrees with a laugh.

"Thanks a lot." He says sarcastically.

"You know it's true." She dares him to say otherwise and he eventually nods his head agreement.

"To be honest, we were going through a rough patch when everything with Klaus went down. So I wasn't surprised when he broke up with me, but part of me always hoped we would work things out. I guess he didn't feel the same way." Caroline sighs sadly and averts her gaze form his.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you rehash your breakup." Jeremy slides closer to her and wraps an arm around her, pulling her against his chest. Caroline relaxes against him, taking in the warmth of his body.

"No it's okay. It's nice to be able talk about this with someone who understands. I love Elena, but she's always been the dumper when it comes to her relationships. And the few times she hasn't done the dumping, she has had another guy waiting in the wings. So talking to someone who is just as pathetic is nice." Caroline pulls back from his chest and winks, a grin on her face.

"I'm glad I could help then." He laughs as well and briefly looks out the window.

Caroline leans up to press a kiss to his cheek, but Jeremy turns his head slightly unaware of her intentions and she accidentally winds up kissing his lips. She pulls away immediately, but despite the briefness of the peck, she feels heat run through her. She ignores it and is just getting ready to apologize when Jeremy presses another kiss to her lips, this one slightly longer than the first.

They pull back from each other's lips again, their now heated gazes meeting. Only a few seconds pass before the lunge at each other, their mouths fusing together.

* * *

Stefan turns off his motorcycle and begins walking to his front door. It's the first time Stefan's been home since his breakup with Elena a week ago. As much as he loves her, it became increasingly obvious that she and Damon have feelings for each other. He'd been in denial about it for weeks, but he'd grown tired of pretending and decided to end things with her.

After breaking up with her, he decided it was best to stay away from the boardinghouse for a while and decided to stay in the little cabin in the woods he built about fifty years ago. Then he spent the week getting drunk and wallowing over his breakup.

In between the wallowing he received calls from Caroline, Matt, and surprisingly even Jeremy worrying about him. He reassured each of them, but he still decided against telling him where he was.

Husky moans and loud banging greet Stefan when he walks into the boardinghouse. He would love to assume Damon brought home one of his random one night stands, but he knows right away that he's with Elena.

It's barely even been a week since they've broken up and they are already in bed? Do they care about him at all? It's obvious they don't. Especially since it seems the further he gets in the boardinghouse the louder they get.

It's like Damon's taunting him, like he's purposely making as much noise as possible to hurt him. Filled with anger and hurt, Stefan decides to get a little revenge. He picks up one of Damon's expensive artifacts and tosses it to floor. It shatters upon impact and he quickly picks up several more artifacts that are displayed throughout the living room, breaking them as well.

When he finally comes out of his rage-fueled haze, the floor is covered in glass and wood. Despite the noise he made, he can still hear bed springs squeaking, making it obvious that Damon knows that Stefan is home and can hear them. Hurt and infuriated, Stefan storms out of boardinghouse wanting to be as far from the place as possible. He slams the door behind him; the force of it causing the door to splinter and the wall to crack.

As he drives away, he thinks about the last thing Bonnie told him before she left. She said it was only a matter of time before his brother and ex-girlfriend got together. Deep down he'd known she was right, he just didn't think it would be this soon.

* * *

Caroline giggles when Jeremy tosses her on the bed and immediately starts to peel her panties off. He is really eager to get her naked. She knows this because the moment they got upstairs, he quickly stripped her out of most her clothing. She laughs again when slips out of his shoes, tripping over his feet slightly.

Her amusement dies down however when he pulls his white t-shirt off, showing off his muscular physique. Having worked with him on his vampire hunter problem, she'd seen firsthand how hard he's worked on his body. But it's very different seeing it in this context.

After the shirt, Jeremy strips out of his pants and boxers, his cock bobbing up as he walks to the bed and climbs on top of her. Their mouths crash together and within seconds he's inside her, the move causing gasps to spill from their lips.

He starts pumping in and out of her slowly. When she tightens around him, he pulls away from her mouth and starts kissing her neck.

Caroline's hands move from his back to cup his ass, bringing him deeper inside of her. She moans when licks at the top of her breasts as he continues to slam into her.

He takes that as his cue to slam into her faster and soon they are moving together frantically. Jeremy is the one to gasp in surprise when Caroline uses her leg to reverse their positions, so he's flat on his back and she starts riding him.

Despite his shock, he quickly adjusts and starts lifting her up and down on him. Caroline does the same, slamming herself harder and harder on him with every thrust. He plays with her breasts for awhile, caressing and squeezing them. But soon that's not enough for him and he wants to be closer to her.

"Oh my—" she gasps in pleasure when Jeremy suddenly sits up and licks her neck. She had no idea something so as simple as a lick to her neck could be so hot. In response she bites his neck, taking a bit of blood before pulling away and sealing the bite marks.

"Did I hurt you?" Caroline asks, knowing that vampire bites can be painful. She hadn't planned on biting him, but she had been unable to resist.

"No, God no, that felt incredible." He admits truthfully. In fact he definitely wouldn't be opposed to more blood sharing. But for now, he wants to fuck her.

Their thrusts continue to evolve until they have established a frantic, wild, passionate rhythm that has Caroline screaming his name. Very loudly.

"Oh—fuck—Caroline—" Jeremy growls out, the sound of his name on her lips turning him on beyond belief.

When he grabs her ass, Caroline throws her head back and tightens her legs around him, hissing in pleasure. She grabs his face, staring heatedly into his eyes.

Jeremy feels the surge of pleasure in his lower abdomen spread all over his body, indicating he's only seconds away from release. He knows that she is close too, since she keeps clenching here walls around him. Jeremy pulls her closer and spreads her legs wider, thrusting until he moves in a way that pushes them both over the edge.

Caroline's mouth opens as her orgasm hits, her eyes closing shut and her hips moving unpredictably. Lost in pleasure she is unable to hold back her natural vampire visage.

With the exception of a few grunts, Jeremy stays silent the pleasure so intense he wonders if he may have passed out for a second. When he finally opens his eyes, he sees that Caroline's natural vampire face is showing. Instead of being afraid, it turns him on and his cock immediately begins to harden again.

This time Caroline is the one surprised when Jeremy rolls them over and wraps her legs around his neck and begins moving in and out of her.

* * *

The bed squeaks under the pressure of its occupants and moans fill up the large room as Damon and Elena move together frantically, months of pent up sexual tension finally being released.

After a few more thrusts Damon collapses on top of Elena, his dick finally softening after what seems like hours. He reverses their positions so she is draped across him, happiness radiating off of him. It's only been about a week since Elena's breakup with Stefan, but neither he nor Elena were able to stay away from each other. So Damon stopped trying and confessed his feelings for Elena who eagerly returned them.

Now three days later, they've spent most of their time together, unable to get enough each other. It probably should scare him how attached, but he's too happy too care.

"I'm so glad you asked me to come over." She says dazedly as she stretches her body above his. She was supposed to be meeting Caroline, but when Damon called and said he wanted to see her, she had been unable to think about anything except being with him. Something that should probably frighten her, but for whatever reason she only can only focus on her happiness.

"Me too." He grins as he trails his hand down her back and pulls her closer to him. "Now it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Okay." She shifts slightly and within minutes is fast asleep in his arms.

As Damon watches her sleep, he thinks about the broken expensive artifacts that are currently in pieces throughout his living room. He knows Stefan heard them; he purposely made as much noise as possible the moment he realized Stefan was home. It spurred his arousal, knowing that his brother could hear every moan that spilled out of Elena's mouth. Even after Stefan trashed the living room and stormed off, he'd felt so hyped that he made Elena come two more times before he finally erupted inside of her.

A big part of him feels bad about hurting Stefan this way. Despite everything they've been through he does love his little brother, but there's another part of him that revels in showing off this way. That for once he's the one to come out on top, the one to get the girl. So he allows the guilt he feels deep down to stay buried and instead basks in the feeling of finally getting what he wants.

* * *

When Caroline wakes up four hours later, her body aches pleasurably and she is in an unfamiliar room. What the hell? She looks around and instead of seeing her own things she spies several dumbbells and a hockey stick propped up against the wall. Obviously not her room. So where is she?

It's at that precise moment she feels a very male appendage poke her in her thigh. Between that and the muscular chest her face is pressed against it's clear that she is not alone. Immediately the last few hours flash through her mind. She remembers being annoyed that Elena bailed on her, remembers staying to drink with Jeremy, them commiserating about missing Bonnie, and then…

Oh god, she had sex with Elena's brother. Horrified, she tosses the bed sheet aside, rolls off Jeremy and quickly jumps out of bed, searching around the room for her clothes.

Her hurried movements manage to wake Jeremy and he sits up abruptly, the movement causing the sheet to slide down, exposing his erection. His mind is blank for a few seconds until he sees Caroline hurriedly pulling on her underwear. His cock jumps slightly as he remembers the things he and Caroline did in this very bed.

"So you're just going to take off without saying anything?" He says just as she fastens her bra.

Caroline allows her gaze to meet his and she flushes in mortification when her body reacts to his naked body. "Do you mind covering that up?" She gestures toward him, annoyed by her body's betrayal. The last thing she needs is to remember the last few hours of them tangled together.

"Sorry." He grins sheepishly before he reaches on the floor for his underwear and slips them on. "But seriously, we really aren't going to talk about what happened?" He asks as he climbs out of bed.

"What is there to talk about?" Caroline slips into her pants and desperately searches for her blouse, wanting to get home as fast as possible.

"I don't know… how about the fact the fact that we spent at least two of the last four hours screwing like rabbits."

Caroline stiffens when Jeremy materializes in front of her holding her blouse. She snatches it from him and pulls it over her head. "The last few hours shouldn't have happened and it definitely wouldn't have under normal circumstances."

He lets out a long sigh before nodding in agreement and folding his arms across his wide chest. "You're right. I'm not over Bonnie and you…"

"…and I'm not over Tyler." She finishes his sentence.

"And we let our loneliness and the fact that we were wasted and missing them cloud our judgment." Jeremy finds a pair of sweats to slip on, but chooses not to put on a shirt.

"Which is why no one needs to know this happened, the last thing we need is a meltdown from Elena." She knows Elena has been feeling things more deeply since she was turned and she knows this would definitely cause some fireworks.

"Or Damon. I really don't want my neck snapped again." Jeremy adds, knowing that the eldest Salvatore has been overly protective of Elena since she's become a vampire. Anything that remotely upsets Elena brings out a Damon who has no qualms in eliminating the reason for her unhappiness.

He knows firsthand considering the vampire had been all for killing him when his vampire hunter gene had been activated and he was trying to kill Elena. The only thing that ended up saving him from that fate was Caroline figuring out a way to turn off his urge to kill every single vampire he came across.

"So we're in agreement that what happened tonight stays between us."

"Agreed," He nods unfolding his arms from his chest. "We can chalk it up to a one night thing and move on from what happened." He presses a kiss to her forehead before pulling back and smiling at her. "Okay?"

"Okay." Caroline smiles back and turns to open the door when Jeremy's voice stops her.

"One more thing," He waits for her to face him. "Can you at least tell me you had a good time? Whether or not there are some things I need to work on?" He grins unrepentantly.

"I definitely had a good time and there is nothing you need to work on." She laughs, briefly returning his smile before growing serious. "I should go. I guess I'll see you around."

Jeremy nods and watches silently as she rushes out of his bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, Caroline pulls her car to a stop in her driveway. For several minutes she sits quietly, her mind going over the last few hours. It felt good being in someone's arms again, but she knows that she's still not ready for anything more than one night. Part of her wonders if she'll ever be ready.

In the midst of her pondering, her stomach growls and she realizes it's been hours since she last had blood. Sighing, she hops out of her car and walks to her front door.

Just as she's putting the key into the lock, she glances down and sees a bouquet of red roses and several pieces of paper with drawings on them. She growls knowing right away who they are from.

Ever since Klaus forced Tyler out of town, he's been sending her flowers, drawing her pictures and other gifts. It's something that has been happening for weeks despite her protests. After hearing about Klaus sleeping with Hayley and a week of silence she hoped that his attention had shifted away from her, but it's obvious that it had only been a brief reprieve.

"You look like you've had a difficult day." A voice says behind her.

Caroline spins around to find Elijah Mikaelson staring back at her. As usual he's decked in a very expensive and expertly tailored suit. His hair is styled to perfection, though it is slightly shorter than it was the last time she saw him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She glares at him, with anger and wariness in her eyes.

"Miss Forbes." He greets her with a charming smile. She reeks of sex and he would be lying if he said it didn't have an effect on him. It doesn't help that it's been a while since he's bedded a woman. So to be standing in front of a very beautiful vampire that smells of sex is a bit difficult on his hormones.

Caroline says nothing in response; instead she continues to watch him cautiously.

"It's been a while since we've been in each other's presence. You're looking amazing as usual, Caroline ." Elijah breaks the ice when it becomes obvious that Caroline won't be saying anything.

"If I remember correctly, the last time you were here you gave Stefan and Damon an ultimatum." She pointedly ignores his compliment. "An ultimatum that resulted in my best friend's mother being turned and that same best friend being abandoned by her mother for the third time."

"That was unfortunate, but surely you can see the predicament I was in. I had no choice. However, I do feel bad that I had to involve Bonnie and her mother in all of this."

"If you actually felt bad you would have apologized to Bonnie and Abby instead of sending a note to Elena." She points out with a snort.

"You're right. I should have apologized to them directly." He agrees readily, surprising Caroline.

Having dealt with Klaus and Damon's reluctance to admit wrongdoings in similar circumstances, she definitely hadn't expected Elijah to agree right away. Still that doesn't mean she's giving him credit for it.

"Of course I'm right, now why the hell are you here?" She asks again, wanting to know the reason he's at her door.

"I came because I wanted to relay some information about your friends, Elena and Damon."

"Damon is not my friend." She snorts under her breath. "And why should I listen to anything you have to say? So you can betray us _again_?"

"I know I have an unfortunate history when it comes to being worthy of trust, but my intentions are good this time." He wisely ignores the barb and focuses on the reason for his visit. "It seems that Damon and Elena are under the influence of a sire bond."

Caroline blinks in surprise; she definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"What's a sire bond?" She asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's when a vampire is influenced by the vampire that turned them. Meaning Elena is likely making her decisions based on Damon's suggestions."

"What!" Her blue eyes darken with rage. She's never been a huge fan of the eldest Salvatore, but she never thought he would do something like this to Elena.

"Before you go flying off the handle, I doubt he even knows about or is even conscious of the bond." Elijah cuts in before Caroline's thoughts can go further down that road. "Also you should know that he's under the influence of the bond as well, meaning his normal feelings for Elena would be amplified."

"But Damon is technically my sire and that never happened with me." Her brow furrows in confusion.

"I can only assume it's because there were no lingering or unresolved feelings on your part or his part for that matter at the time of your turning. The deeper the connection between sire and childe, the stronger the sire bond will be for the individuals involved."

"That makes sense." Caroline agrees. It explains why both Damon and Elena were so eager to jump into bed together, only a few days after Elena's breakup with Stefan. She always thought they would wait a slightly more acceptable amount of time before they hooked up. She definitely isn't given either of them a pass though because even without the bond she knows their hookup was inevitable. Meaning, Stefan's heart would have still gotten broken in the process.

Still something is bothering her about Elijah being here and she says as much to him. "What doesn't make sense is you coming to tell me this. What's the catch?" She looks at him with suspicion in her gaze.

Elijah is surprised by the slight hurt he feels at her distrust. He's used to not being trusted by those he works with. His own brother doesn't even trust him most of the time. Yet this woman's reluctance to believe him is having an effect on him.

"I assure you that I have no ulterior motives, I only wanted to give you this information since we are currently working together to find the cure. It would do none of us any good if your cohorts end up overwhelmed by their bond."

His eyes are sincere and Caroline has to look away from his penetrating gaze.

"Caroline, you need relay the news to them right away. The longer this goes on the more dangerous it could be for everyone involved."

"Look I have had a really shitty couple of months. I lost my boyfriend when he was chased out of town by your brother; my best friend finally got fed up with all this madness and took off for parts unknown, then I stupidly got drunk and slept with my other friend's brother that also happens to the ex-boyfriend of my best friend. I'm getting unwanted presents from your brother, the same guy that forced my boyfriend out of town and now to top it all off I come home and you're standing at my door! So you'll excuse me if I take a minute to myself before I get sucked back into all this crap!"

Caroline's eyes blaze with emotion, but the fight goes out of her just as quickly as it appeared. She hadn't planned on snapping that way, but she's gotten tired of all the bullshit. Now she sees why Bonnie took off the way she did and for the first time she sees just what Bonnie was getting away from. It's only a shame it took her best friend leaving for her to realize how amazing Bonnie was.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asks seriously when he sees how tired she looks. It's obvious to him that everything has been going on is finally weighing down on her.

"Yeah, you can tell your brother to leave me the hell alone." She pushes the flowers and drawings into his hands before spinning on her heel and stalking angrily into her house, slamming the door behind her.

Elijah looks down at the drawings and does a bit of a double take when he sees the ponies. "Oh Nik, you didn't." It is no wonder the blonde vampire wants nothing to do with his brother. This is just sad. He exhales and makes his way to his car, tossing the items into the passenger seat.

His brother won't be happy about the returned gifts, but at least he can have fun using this against his him.

* * *

**Morgantown, West Virginia ─ Shane's Home **

Bonnie carefully pushes the door open and step into her mentor's quiet home, closing it behind her in the same manner. She looks around and as always, there are hundreds of candles throughout the living room alone. Ever since she's been training with Shane, he's been able her become more adept at starting fires.

She always assumed she had a handle on that particular power, but when Shane started working with her, she quickly realized just how much energy was drained from her whenever she did. Now she is able to conjure a flame with very little effort or energy. Along with that, she's mastered several types of magic including expression a very powerful and very dangerous form of magic. It took awhile, but now it feels like she's always had that particular power.

Bonnie is broken out of her thoughts when she hears Shane at the top of the stairs, holding an old grimoire in his hand.

"Are you ready to get started for today?" He smiles softly at Bonnie with what he hopes is an encouraging smile.

Inwardly he's beaming. It's been several weeks since he convinced her to let him mentor her so she could perfect her magic and with each passing day she grows stronger. When he approached her weeks ago, he known she was powerful, but he hadn't known just how much. It has been amazing working with her and seeing her grow more powerful with every day that passes.

He knows that with a bit more time he'll be able to start implementing the rest of his plan. Which is to have Bonnie bring back his wife and after that's done he and his wife will absorb Bonnie's powers before they kill her. He knows he should feel guilty about taking the life of someone so innocent and naïve, but he doesn't.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay, I was thinking that we could start by going over what we learned yesterday…" He trails off when he sees the strange look in the witch's eyes.

Bonnie lifts her hand in the air and makes a movement with her with her wrist, focusing all her attention on her intended target.

Shane freezes when he feels a sudden pain in his head and he suddenly goes tumbling down the stairs.

Bonnie lowers her raised hand, her face showing no outward reaction as he falls, though inwardly she is enjoying the fear blanketing the professor.

"Bonnie, wha─ what are you doing?" Shane looks up at Bonnie who happens to be standing over him, a dark look in her eyes. "I'm trying to help you, why would you do this?" He's not sure what the issue with her, but he hopes it's just a brief bout of insanity that he can extinguish.

"Help me?" She lets out a long laugh before continuing to speak. "Now we both know that's a lie. You've been lying to me since the day we met." Her voice is eerily calm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He lies, hoping that he can convince her that he's truly on her side.

"You think I haven't noticed the way you've been trying to manipulate me so you could use me for your own purposes? A big emphasis on trying because I saw through you right away." She reveals, causing Shane to grow pale.

"I needed to know what you were about so I pretended to be that vulnerable witch you thought I was. I played into your beliefs of me being that lonely girl that would cling to anyone who gave me a little attention, including a mentor that only wanted to guide me." Bonnie uses air quotes around the word guide before she turns on her heel and kicks Shane in the crotch. His groan of agony fills Bonnie with pleasure and a wicked grin appears on her face.

"Why?" He asks through his pain.

"Because I knew you could help me streamline my powers." She kneels down to his level and looks him in the eye. "And now that you've done that I don't need you anymore."

Shane watches as Bonnie stands back up and lights the candles that are spread throughout the room in one single go.

"So how does it feel to know that the person you were trying to use was actually using you?" She grins viciously before using her powers to inflict even more pain in his body. "You don't have to answer; I can see you're a little busy right now."

Shane screams in agony as his head pounds and his limbs start to burn. The pain is unbearable, making it hard for him to speak, but he still tries anyway hoping to appeal to her conscience. "You don't …you don't have to do this … you can stop this … we can pretend none of this ever happened." It's a lie, but she doesn't need to know that. He just needs to figure out a way to get her on his side.

"No can do." She shakes her head. "You know way too much about me. Besides, why should I spare the life of someone who was planning on stealing my powers and killing me?"

"H-how…" he trails off, the pain making it impossible to finish his sentence. Along with the ability to speak with ease goes any hope of getting out of this situation alive.

"You made a lot of mistakes, Professor." She makes a tsk-tsk noise. "The first was trusting me in the first place. The second was leaving your notes about your wife and your plan to sacrifice a witch out in plain sight and the third was thinking I was so naïve that I wouldn't look through your things."

"Someone…will find my notes ….take over from there."

"That's where you're wrong, I came here prepared."

"What did you do?" Shane asks as he tries to stand up, but Bonnie numbs his legs keeping him on the floor.

"I used a summoning spell to transport every important shred of information you have on me and other witches out of here. Every note, every grimoire, every history book are now in my possession. And when I leave this town, they'll be going with me."

"There's... no way... you ...could... have gotten... everything."

"That's true." She agrees before she moves her gaze to the candles that are rapidly burning down. "But it really doesn't matter because it won't be much longer until this entire place is lit up and by the time anyone comes looking for you, there will be nothing but ash left."

When one of the curtains catches fire, Bonnie takes it as her clue to finish up things and get moving. Bonnie sends shockwaves of pain to Shane's head, calmly watching as he twitches in pain.

Resigned to his fate, Shane gives in to the pain and closes his eyes. His heart slows, his breathing goes shallow, and his body begins to feel lighter. The last thing he sees before the life goes out of him is Bonnie's green eyes staring coldly at him.

After he's dead, Bonnie picks of the grimoire he had been holding and uses her powers to accelerate the fire. Taking one last look at Shane's body Bonnie gives him a few final words, "Goodbye Professor, I hope you enjoy the heat."

The flames only grow hotter as she exits the burning house and it won't long before the only thing left of the place is ash.

Within an hour Bonnie's on the road, the items she took from Shane stacked in the backseat. She'd known the moment she was done with Shane, she would have to leave town and she isn't at all torn up about it. She had actually been planning on leaving West Virginia when Shane approached her.

At the thought of the now dead professor, a rush of adrenaline hits her and she relishes in electricity that flows through her body. Two months ago she would have been horrified by the thought of killing another human, even one that wanted her dead. And she definitely wouldn't have enjoyed it. Two months ago she would have felt guilty about it.

Now she has no qualms about taking someone out, whether they are human or supernatural if she feels threatened. Shane had been a threat for several reasons and she feels no remorse for killing him. Or for playing him the way she did. Not after what seems like lifetime of being manipulated or guilt tripped by other people.

She can however appreciate the time she spent with him. He did after all help her control her powers and tap into dark magic without any problems. Now she's more powerful than she's ever been with dozens of grimoires in her possession. Now Bonnie can use her powers however she wants without fear of overexerting herself.

She can live her life the way she wants, not worrying about anyone but herself. And she knows just how to start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Weeks Later **

**San Antonio, Texas ─ Alleyway leading to Ewing Headquarters.**

Laughter fills the air as a group of twenty werewolves walk into the alley that leads to the back entrance of their headquarters. They are celebrating another successful murder. Over the course of three years, they've successfully taken out ten different packs in the city. As per pack rules, whenever an Alpha takes out another packs' Alpha, the pack that is still standing inherits that packs money, property, and any remaining members.

They never keep the members, knowing they could revolt instead choosing instead to kill them. They do however keep the money as well as the property and that's why they generally only target the larger packs.

"Did you see the look on that punk's face as he begged for me not to kill him?" Ralph Ewing, the alpha of the pack laughs.

"Yeah, it was hilarious, him whimpering like that." One pack member replies. "The best part is the kid is son of the Alpha of that pack, so he'll be grieving the boy's loss when we take him out.

"Yes," Ralph agrees "It will be easy to take him out him." He grins at his pack. "He's a rich one too so we'll be rolling in property and dough."

"I don't know about you bro, but I think it's time for us to celebrate by getting some pussy." Ralph's brother Ronnie speaks up.'

"That's a good idea, but first I need to know the status on the other pack we've been watching."

"We've started frequenting one of their hangouts and making threats, but the two Alpha's haven't budged. Basically said they would go to war if it came down to it."

"Well if it's a war they want, a war they will get." Ralph frowns in annoyance, he's not used to people standing up to him. He definitely needs to rectify that. "Zach, unlock the door." Ralph snaps his fingers and Zach the security expert nods, quickly unlocking the door.

The men are just getting ready walk inside when they hear the sound of glass cracking. The alley is quickly filled with smoke and they begin to cough, the fumes making it difficult for them to breathe. The men realize immediately that this isn't normal smoke, this smoke has wolfs bane in it. The same wolfs bane that is poisonous to werewolves.

Terrified, the men try to find their way out of the alley, but the smoke is way too thick, making it difficult for any of them to see. Zach tries to get inside the building, but the door closes behind them seemingly by itself, ruling out that option as well. The smoke only grows and soon the men are all spread out on the floor, loud painful growls coming from each of them.

About thirty feet away, Bonnie watches with a smirk on her face as their growls and snarls slowly fade. When it's finally silent she knows they're all dead. The best part is they never saw it coming. She had been watching them for a last couple of days to figure out their habits and find when she would have the best opportunity to take them out. She'd know that they would all be together today, so she waited for them to return to their headquarters.

She heard them bragging about their latest kill like it was a game to them. As a result she hadn't felt the least bit bad when she threw the potion into the alley and they started gasping for air. They definitely got was coming to them and then some.

This particular pack of werewolves had a habit of stealing young wolves from rival packs and killing them. The plan had been to eliminate as many members as possible, so they could kill the Alpha and steal whatever fortune they had. As a result they ended up with a lot of enemies. One of those enemies had been the guy who hired her. He was one from the rival packs and he had most of his pack, including his son taken out. He'd been willing to play her five times her asking price as long she took them out subtly.

And subtle she had been.

Slipping out of the alley she heads toward her new car, a black Jaguar XKR-S convertible. It cost her quite a bit, but between the money she'll be getting for this job and the money she's already made from the other jobs she's had, she can afford it.

She has to admit when she first decided to be independent contractor within in the supernatural community, she'd been worried it would be hard to break in, but it hadn't. It seems, supernatural beings will pay a lot to have a witch take out their enemies. Most of the jobs she takes are jobs other witches are unwilling to take because it means crossing lines that most witches would never cross. Which is why she's been hired for quite a few jobs over last few weeks and why she already has several more lined up.

Pulling out her cell phone, Bonnie dials a number, waiting until they pick up. "It's done." She's doesn't bother with any pleasantries, knowing it's better to keep things professional.

"Okay, I'm sending the money to your account right now."

"Good." Bonnie hangs up the phone and drives off so she can return to her hotel.

Now that she's completed the job, she thinks it's time for her to relax and have some fun.

* * *

**Mystic Falls ─Lake House**

Elena paces her living room floor back and forth, worry flooding her gut. She hasn't drank from anything but a blood bag since her ill-fated trip with Caroline that ended with the human almost losing their life. So to be thinking of doing just that with Klaus of all people is nerve wracking.

"You're a vampire, love. It's time for you to embrace it." Klaus Mikaelson rolls his eyes in boredom as he sits on her couch; next to him is a male donor he brought with him.

After agreeing to work together to find the cure, Klaus took it upon himself to help the doppelganger adapt better to her vampire status. He'll rather rot in hell than team up with someone who isn't prepared properly for battle. That's why for the past few weeks he's been training with her. Tonight they've gotten to blood portion of her training, but it looks like the girl is getting cold feet. Something that just won't do.

"Damon wouldn't be happy if he knew you were here." Even as she says the words she knows it's not how she really feels deep down. Deep down she knows getting help from Klaus is the best way to go, but the sire bond brings out the deepest parts of her that want to please Damon. And she knows that Damon be furious if he found out Klaus has been helping her adjust.

"That statement is exactly why this is necessary." Klaus says matter-of-factly. "You have been so busy thinking with what's between your legs, now you have no idea how to handle yourself. And now that Bonnie's no longer here to save your ass, you need all the help you can get if you want to stay alive."

She flinches in guilt at the mention of Bonnie. Now that her mind is slightly clear, she came to the realization that she's responsible for driving her best friend away. If she actually thought about how things affected Bonnie and actually spent time with Bonnie that had nothing to do with her magic, she might still be here.

Guilt aside knows Klaus right, she's known for a while that she needed help controlling her vampirism better. That had been the reason she didn't disagree when Klaus decided he would be the one to help her. She knows Caroline already has enough going on, so asking her had been out of the question. Getting help from Damon would just be a bad idea considering sire bond and Stefan…

For a second time tonight, guilt floods her as she thinks about what she did to Stefan, the way she hurt him. She hasn't seen much of him since their breakup and she found out from Caroline that he isn't too happy with her or Damon. She can't blame him, what they did was horrible. The worst part is she knows she can't entirely blame the sire bond for what happened. It only brought out what was already there.

"Stop wallowing in guilt and drink." He gestures toward the donor.

The donor extends his neck and slowly Elena makes her way over to them. She sits and the donor extends his neck to her, inviting her to drink.

Klaus watches silently as Elena's fangs elongate and she slowly sinks them into the donor's neck. "Okay now I want you to relax and drink slowly."

Elena exhales as the blood slowly runs into her mouth and goes down her throat. It tastes amazing and she's tempted to drink faster when she hears Klaus' voice calming her down.

"That's it keep going." He soothes her. He continues until he knows she's full before he stops speaking.

Now is the moment of truth for her, whether she is able to stop on her own without being prodded. If not they'll have to work more, but he's hoping it won't come to that because they need to move on to other things.

Elena carefully retracts her fangs from the donor's neck and looks up, happy to see the man is still conscious. Excitement fills her as she realizes that this is the first time she's been able to drink from human and it hasn't ended badly.

"Well that certainly went better than I thought." Klaus says standing up, dragging the donor up with him and pushing him toward the door.

"So what now?" Elena asks as she wipes the blood from her chin.

"Now that we've established you can drink blood without killing your donor, we can move on to your other training. But that will have to wait until our next session. I have some things I need to do."

He opens the door and starts to walk through the threshold when he turns and pulls a rectangular box from his pocket. "Pass this along to your friend Caroline." He hands her the box.

Elena frowns when it becomes clear that the box contains a necklace of some kind.

"Give it to her yourself." She shakes her head, pushing the box back into his hands. "If she accepts your gifts it will be because she wants to. I'm not going to get involved in this."

Besides, from the way her blonde friend has been talking the last few weeks, Caroline is definitely beginning to fall for a Mikaelson, it just isn't Klaus.

* * *

Elijah wraps on the door impatiently, eager to see the blonde vampire that lives in the home. Ever since he stopped by to inform Caroline about the sire bond, they've been working together to find ways to break the bond.

Over the last three weeks he's gotten to know her better and he sees why his brother is so captivated with her. She's amazing, beautiful, a great sense of humor and she has a lot of depth for someone so young. When he first met her, he assumed she was a dumb blonde, but he's very happy to see he was wrong. And now with each day that passes, he finds coming to see her is the best part of his day.

The door opens and stands straighter a smile pulling to his face when he sees her.

"Caroline." He greets her as he comes in, making sure he brushes past her.

"Do you ever wear anything other than suits?" Is her way of greeting him, deciding that Focusing on his wardrobe will make her think less about how amazing he smells. Or how much she's starting to like him.

"Do you have a problem with my choice of wardrobe?" He raises an eyebrow, worried that she doesn't like the way he dresses. He dressed even more carefully than he normally does so he hate to find out she doesn't like his clothing.

She takes another perusal of his cream colored suit that has been matched with a light blue shirt and yellow tie. As always he looks amazing, but she does wonder why he always seems to wear suits, even when they are doing something as mundane as doing research.

"No, you look always look great, amazing really…" She trails off when she sees the smile on his face. "…I was just curious if you ever wear anything more casual."

"For the record, I do have a closet full of more casual items, but I've found the suits tend to work for me. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I already complimented you once tonight; you're not getting a second one from me so soon." She teases and they both laugh, but it's not long before things shift between them.

"How about the next time I come over, I'll wear something more casual." Elijah steps closer to her until he's only a few feet away from her.

"You'd do that?" She takes a step as well.

"Yes I would." He leans down to kiss her, but at the last second he pulls back and heads to the table they use for research. "We should get started on our research, the sire bond isn't going end by itself."

"Right." Caroline furrows her eyebrows in confusion at the sudden change in demeanor. She could have sworn he was planning to kiss her.

* * *

**Mystic Falls ─ Cabin in the Woods**

The moment Stefan's finished coming down from his high, he pulls out of Rebekah and slips out of bed before pulling on his sweats. He's been burning the sheets with her for a couple of weeks now and its felt great to release some of his hurt and anger. But much like the other times they've fucked, the moment he's done he wants and needs her as far away as possible. It should probably make him feel bad to use her this way, but it doesn't. He's no longer in the business of sparing other people's feelings. Plus he knows if he's nice about it, she might get her hopes up about them starting a relationship.

Glancing at the sweaty figure sprawled out in his bed, he looks at her pointedly. "Well it's been fun, but it's time for you to go."

"You could at least pretend you're not using me." Rebekah snaps as she climbs out of bed and begins pulling on her clothes.

"Why? We both know this is nothing more than sex." He shrugs, continuing to speak when he sees the indignant look on her face. "And before you get all outraged, don't act like you aren't using me as well. "You're the one that came to me after catching Matt between Katherine's legs." He grins callously and she looks away in aggravation.

Despite his cruel words Rebekah knows what he's saying is true. The moment she left the Mystic Grill immediately decided to seek Stefan out. Knowing he wouldn't be at the boarding house after his breakup with the doppelganger she decided to check directly to the cabin Klaus mentioned Stefan having. Luckily for her, Stefan had not only been there, but he'd been in the mood for angry sex. For the last two weeks she's come back and forth whenever she's been in the mood. Still that doesn't mean she wants him pointing out just how little she means to him.

"The best part is…" Stefan continues despite her obvious discomfort. "…you're not even sure what upset you most about seeing them together; the fact that Matt was balls deep in Katherine or that it was Katherine who was being plowed by Matt."

Rebekah's surprised gaze snaps back to him and Stefan grins smugly.

"That's right I know all about you're little fling with Katherine back in the day."

"How could you possibly know that?" She knows Katherine would never say anything and she never told anyone else about her fling with the beautiful vampire over 200 years ago. It only lasted a few weeks until Klaus ran the brunette vampire off.

Despite the years she had on Katherine that had been her first time being with another woman and their brief affair had been the catalyst to making her realize she enjoyed being with both men and women. It's also part of the reason she had such a dislike for Elena when they first met. She still hates that that lesser vampire has Katherine's face. "Who told you?"

"Klaus had no boundaries when it came to your lovers." He says drolly.

Back in the twenties when he and Rebekah were involved, Klaus not only mentioned her romance with his protégé Marcel, but the fact that Rebekah and Katherine had a brief fling as well. It seems he liked to keep tabs on who was sniffing around his sister. He can only assume he told Stefan that as a way of warning him not to hurt Rebekah.

"If you've known about this all this time, why didn't you ever say anything?" She doesn't even want to know how Klaus found out about Katherine because she has a feeling she won't like what she hears.

"It didn't really matter to me at the time and once I got my memories of our time together back, I was trying to stay as far away from you as possible. As for why I said something now? I just felt like it."

"You're an asshole."She glares at him.

"Yeah I am," He readily agrees. "But it won't stop you from climbing back into my bed when the mood strikes you again." He scratches at his chest, the movement making the muscles in his stomach tighten slightly.

Rebekah's eyes flare with rage, but she says nothing knowing he's right. Instead she picks up the rest of her things and storms out of the small cabin.

She's so angry, she doesn't notice the dark-haired vampire drive up as she gets into her car and drives off.

Back inside, Stefan in is just getting ready to lay back down when there is a knock on the door. Expecting it to Rebekah, he flings the door open only to find the last person he wants to see.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snarls out, his voice glacial.

"We need to talk." Damon ignores his brother's angry glower and pushes past him to go inside.

Stefan would love to snap his brother's neck, but there's a small part of him that wonders what Damon has to say.

* * *

**San Antonio, Texas ─ Full Moon Bar**

Samantha Lupo pours rum into a glass before adding the lime, happy to have slightly uncomplicated order for once.

The bar is busier than it usual, making Samantha's night a little more hectic, but she's not complaining. Like everyone else tonight, she's happy that they have no longer have to worry about the rival pack. As soon as she heard the news earlier that day, she'd known that the bar would be filled with many members from their pack that would want to celebrate by drinking and finding someone to take home for the night.

Speaking of taking someone home, the woman who ordered the uncomplicated drink will definitely be getting attention from many of the wolves in here, the alphas in particular. She's just their type, beautiful, human and seemingly unaffected that she's in a room with tons of werewolves.

"Here you go." The bartender places the drink on the bar and Bonnie thanks her before taking a sip.

After what just transpired with that other wolf pack being a witch in a room full of werewolves should probably make Bonnie nervous, but she's not. She knows if need be can take out everyone in the room. She however hopes it won't come to that because all she wants to is have some fun and relax.

Across the room, Alcide Herveaux feels his hormones come to attention as he spots the curvy brown skinned woman at the bar ordering a drink. She's dressed in jeans and a tank top, but still looks amazing. She's a little shorter than what he's used to; she would definitely make his 6'5" frame seem even larger, but the thought of her climbing his body for some hot and sweaty sex is very tempting.

While many would consider his thoughts cocky, most human women particularly ones that are aware of the existence of werewolves are always eager to lay down with wolf. He can't imagine this woman will be any different. Thinking of his game plan, he nudges his partner in crime to get his attention.

Tyler Lockwood looks up from his beer when Alcide nudges him. He hadn't known what to think of the hulking werewolf when he first got to San Antonio, but the older man welcomed him with open arms into his pack. It's the first time in a long time he's felt at home.

Tonight they're celebrating because a rival pack got themselves slaughtered by some witch. No one knows who the witch is, but the members of their pack that got a glimpse said that the witch was using some powerful magic.

Alcide lets out a slight growl and Tyler knows right away why he nudged him, a woman. It's a system they have, if one of them spots a girl, the other will act as a wingman. At first Tyler hadn't participated because he was still dealing with his breakup, but eventually he had and found that he liked the freedom of one night stands.

"You found a girl for the night?"

"Yeah, the pretty little thing at the bar, I'm definitely thinking about getting between those thighs."

Tyler turns toward the bar and does a double take when sees a familiar face. "Hold up I know that girl. We're from the same town." Tyler continues to stare at her, his shock slowly fading. He takes in her cleavage, the way her jeans curve around her ass. He stiffens slightly in his seat when he begins to feel heaviness in his groin. He'd be lying if he never got a hard on around Bonnie in the past. She's hot and his dick has always loved a beautiful woman.

Hell before he started seeing Caroline, he'd seriously considered asking Bonnie out, but life happened. He fell for Caroline, she started seeing Elena's little brother and he put those thoughts out of his mind. Still, he's never felt it to this degree before. He can only assume it's because he's no longer in a relationship and is free to be attracted to whomever he wants.

"An old girlfriend?" Alcide frowns in disappointment when he sees the interest in Tyler's eyes.

"No, she's my ex-girlfriend's best friend and now I'm pretty sure we found the mystery witch that took out that rival pack."

"That tiny woman?" Alcide is skeptical. How could someone in such a tiny frame cause so much damage.

"That 'tiny woman' happens to come from one of the oldest and most powerful witch lines in the world."

"Really?" Alcide's mouth opens in shock.

"Yeah and if she wanted she could take all us of out like that." Tyler snaps his fingers to make his point. "Trust me I've seen it with my own eyes. I'm gonna go say hello."

"I'll go with you so you can introduce us." Alcide grins and Tyler shakes his head in faux annoyance as he pushes through the crowd to greet Bonnie.

At the bar Bonnie nurses her drink, tensing in surprise when she senses he auras of two supernatural beings approaching. One of the auras she senses is obviously from a werewolf which isn't out of the ordinary, but the other is from a hybrid something that she generally associates with Klaus. Annoyed, she looks up and only to relax when she sees Tyler and a tall werewolf walking over.

He looks good, more ripped than he was the last time she saw him. His face no longer holds the haunted look it held when he left Mystic Falls. It's obvious he's been flourishing here.

"It's been a long time Bennett." Tyler grins widely at her and pulls her into a hug, genuinely happy to see her.

They've hugged before, usually after something horrific happened, but this time it's different. This time Tyler takes in the way she feels against his body, the warmth he feels seeping from her skin.

"Yes it has Lockwood." She pulls back from the hug, a wide smile on her face. "So this is where you've been since you left town?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be far away from Mystic Falls so drove until I found a place that seemed right. The rest is history." He explains his situation to her, all the while trying to push down the attraction he's feeling for her.

A throat clears startling both Tyler and Bonnie who suddenly remember they aren't alone.

"Since Tyler doesn't seem to have any manners, I'll introduce myself. I'm Alcide." He grins down at the woman who he towers over by more than a foot.

"Bonnie." She smiles at the very tall and handsome werewolf.

"Alcide and I are the heads of our pack." Tyler jumps in; not liking the attention Alcide is giving Bonnie.

"Really I'm surprised either of you would want to share." She knows most packs have one alpha and when there is more than one member of the pack vying for that position it can get very competitive.

"Never really been a fan of pack law." He shrugs. "Besides, since Tyler isn't a typical wolf, I didn't see harm in changing the rules."

The witch and hybrid share a smile, their attention focused on each other and Alcide decides to take that as his cue to leave. "Well I'll let you two get reacquainted. It was nice to meet you Bonnie."

"You're welcome to stay, man." Tyler offers politely, though from the look in his eyes, Alcide can tell he doesn't really mean it.

"No, I'm gonna head on home, call it a night. See you tomorrow at the meeting." He fist bumps Tyler as he walks out.

"So what brings you to San Antonio is everything okay back home?" Tyler asks when Alcide's gone. There is a part of Tyler doesn't really want to know if something's wrong because he's grown to love this place and he doesn't want the past to interfere with that.

"I wouldn't know I left Mystic Falls a few months ago." Bonnie reveals with a shrug.

"Seriously?" Tyler's eyes widen in surprise.

"Seriously," Bonnie nods and begins to explain what she's been up to the last few months.

"Good for you." He says once she's finished.

He and Bonnie didn't really interact all that much back in Mystic Falls, but a part of him always thought it had to suck to cleanup for everyone all the time. As much as he misses Caroline at times, he's happy to be away from that suffocating town. "So the two of us running into each other is?"

"A complete coincidence," Bonnie finishes his question.

Tyler sighs in relief, happy that her presence isn't related to anything back home. Still it doesn't tell him whether or not his theory about her taking out the rival wolf pack is true. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Business," She says simply.

"What kind of business?"

"Let's cut to the chase, you're trying to figure out whether or not I was the one to kill the wolf pack, right?" She raises an eyebrow daring him to deny it.

"I always liked how straight forward you could be." He laughs. "So are you admitting it?"

"Yeah I am. Do you have problem with that?" She knows how tight werewolves usually are and she would hate for her night to be ruined because this group of werewolves were looking for a fight.

"No, they were a huge pain in our asses. You taking them out means none of our people had to lose their lives in a potential war." He slides closer to her, inhaling her intoxicating scent before uttering softly, "So thank you." His brown eyes darken when their eyes meet.

"You're welcome," She boldly meets his intense gaze and they both shudder as a surge of heat runs through them.

"I know it's not much, but allow me to buy you a drink to show you my gratitude. Please." He grins hopefully.

"Okay." She returns his smile.

Tyler signals for the bartender, indicating to Samantha that she serve Bonnie another drink.

* * *

"Nice place you have here." Damon says as he looks around the small cabin, taking in the flat screen with a satellite, the laptop, and the large bed in the middle of the room. On the other side of the wall he sees two doors that obviously lead to the kitchen and bathroom. "I didn't think it would be this decked out, impressive." When he compelled Matt for the info about Stefan's whereabouts and found out about this cabin, he assumed it would only be the basics.

"Save the small talk and explain why you're here." Stefan rolls his eyes at the compliment, his eyes stormy with anger.

"So you're fucking Rebekah." He ignores Stefan's warning Are you sure that's the best idea considering our grievances with Klaus?"

"Who I fuck is none of your fucking business." Stefan snaps. "And you sure hell weren't thinking of the consequences when you decided to fuck her." He points out reminding Damon of his own fling with the blonde original.

"So to get over Elena, you're going after my sloppy seconds." Damon chuckles at the predictability of it.

"I fucked her way before you did. So if you want to get technical, you once again had my sloppy seconds. And just so you know… she was begging me back into her bed even after she had you. You must not have done a very good job." He throws Damon a smug look.

"Whatever. Let's just focus on why I came here."

"If you came here to gloat about Elena, you'd better think again because I have no qualms about snapping your neck."

"Actually…You'll be happy to know that things aren't going very well between us. Apparently because I sired her and we're close it means she's amendable to doing whatever I suggest and I'm prone to keeping her happy no matter the consequences."

Stefan blinks in surprise at the news. Of all the things he expected his brother to say, that had been at the bottom of the list.

"So basically you're saying you're not sure if Elena acted on her feelings for you because she actually wants you or because the bond was influencing her to."

"Yeah." Damon nods.

Stefan lets out long cackle causing Damon to growl in annoyance.

"Are you going to keep laughing or tell me your thoughts on this situation?" He finally barks when Stefan continues laughing.

"Obviously I think it's hilarious, but I'm not seeing what that has to do with me." He folds his arm across his chest.

"It means you can stop acting like an ass and start talking to Elena and me again. If we hadn't been under the effects of the bond this would have never happened so fast." Damon knows he should apologize more sincerely and he initially intended to, but the moment he got to the cabin all that went out the window and he felt the need to compete with Stefan instead.

"I don't care what excuse you two have, it doesn't change the fact that you've always wanted her!" He briefly vamps out, his anger briefly getting the better of him before going back to normal.

"The sire bond didn't suddenly give Elena the desire to spread her legs for you. It didn't suddenly cause you to make you make a move on her despite her being with me nor did it make you want to rub my nose in the fact that you're fucking her now. You knew damn well I could hear you two that day at boardinghouse and you didn't care about how I would feel about that at all."

Damon flinches as he remembers the day Stefan is referring to. He _had_ purposely made as much noise as possible to hurt his brother. Years and years of his younger brother coming out on top had gotten the better of him and he lashed out. The worst part is there is a part of him that still wouldn't take it back. He sighs and decides to focus on the reason he came to see Stefan.

"Look I didn't come here to rehash this thing with Elena; I came here to get you to help us find a cure for her. I have a lead in Nova Scotia and…"

"We're back to the cure now?" Stefan laughs dryly, interrupting Damon's explanation. "I assumed you'd given that up now that you finally managed to get between Elena's legs."

"Well things have changed now that we know about the sire bond. We can't continue on like this, not knowing what's real and what isn't."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to help you find a cure so you'll know for sure that her feelings for you are genuine?" Stefan furrows his eyebrows in disbelief at Damon's nerve.

"You realize this may benefit you too. I mean she did choose you before she was turned; maybe her turning human will back those feelings out for you."

"Don't try to use my feelings for Elena to manipulate me into helping you!" He grabs Damon by the neck and slams him against the wall.

"I take it that's a no on the helping?" Damon manages to grit out around Stefan's tight grip.

"No I'll help, but only because it's the right thing to do. Elena should have never been turned in the first place." Despite his problems with her and his brother at the moment, he still feels responsible for accident that resulted in her needing to be turned.

"But," He continues when he sees hopeful look on his brother's face. "Beyond that I don't want a thing to do with either of you. So whatever details you think I'll need send them to me through Caroline. Now get the hell out of my house."

He lets Damon drop to ground and opens the door, making it clear he wants Damon to leave.

Damon leaps up and walks out the door, leaving Stefan alone with his thoughts.

Not for the first time, his thoughts shift to Bonnie and how she had the strength to leave town when he hasn't yet. He wonders how she is, what she's doing and if she's happy. He likes to think she is. He can only hope in time he'll be able to cut toxicity from his life and not look back like she has.

In the mean time he'll try to get through this like he always does, by surviving.

* * *

Tyler pushes the door to his apartment open and stands back, allowing Bonnie to go through first. After talking for a while at the bar, they both agreed they should move to someplace quieter. As she pushes past him, he checks out her ass, knowing his invitation hadn't been completely altruistic.

"Nice place." Bonnie says as she looks around. Despite the small space, the place is pretty decked out. There's a television, several gaming consoles, a desktop and many other luxury items.

"It's not quite the mansion I used to have, but I like it."

"Mansions can be overrated." Bonnie chuckles lowly and the sound of it sends a spark of heat to his groin.

This isn't the first time that's happened tonight and he knows it won't be last. The entire time they'd been talking at the bar, he had been half-hard and it hadn't only been because of how sexy she is.

Throughout the evening he found out at that he and Bonnie have a lot in common. They like some of the same movies, same music, and they bonded over them both getting out of Mystic Falls. As the evening grew on he started to regret not spending all that much time with her, not getting to know her better. Though on second thought it's probably a good thing he didn't because if he had spent more time with her, he would have wanted to fuck her like he does right now.

"What exactly are you waiting for?" Bonnie steps closer to him, arousal in her eyes.

Tyler's eyes widen as he realizes his last thoughts about Bonnie may not have been in his head. "Oh fuck, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah," Bonnie laughs when sees the embarrassed look on his face. "And again I ask what are you waiting for?" She'd seen the look in his eyes back at the bar and had felt the same way. So when he asked her to come back to his place she readily agreed.

"I didn't want to push you into anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"If I wasn't interested I would have gone back to my hotel room, I wouldn't have agreed to come back here with you. Nor would I be asking you why you haven't made a move yet." Her voice turning seductive.

"You have a point." He grins in relief that he's not the only one feeling the attraction between them.

Tyler steps forward to erase the distance between them. He cups her face in his hands and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

Immediately Bonnie loses herself in the kiss. It's been a while since she's been this close to a man and she definitely plans to take advantage of the situation. They both let out groans as their mouth's move heatedly against each other.

Tongues move against each other, bodies move grind against each other. Tyler eyes briefly flash with disappointment when Bonnie pulls back, but when she moves her hands to the bottom of shirt and starts to pull it over his head, he eyes darken with arousal.

The moment his shirt drops to the floor, he quickly does the same with hers, his mouth watering when he realizes she hadn't been wearing a bra. Unable to resist, he leans down to take a nipple in his mouth, growling slightly when she moans in pleasure.

Bonnie melts into his arms, the sensation of his mouth on her breast getting the better of her. Steeling herself slightly, she begins to slide on of her hands down his torso, stopping when she gets to the bulge in his pants.

The moment, her hand wraps around his jean-covered erection, Tyler's repeatedly goes back and forth from human to hybrid and before she can blink, Tyler's pulling his mouth away from her breast and tossing her on his shoulder.

When she opens her eyes she is lying on a bed, Tyler looming over her, completely naked. When did he have time to do that? Her mouth waters and her panties grow damper when she sees his cock proudly standing against his belly. Their lips meet again and it's not long until they are kissing feverishly.

Tyler breaks the kiss and quickly makes work of her jeans, eager to her as naked as he is. After pulling her jeans off, he begins moving up her body pressing kisses to her legs and thighs along the way. He lingers at the juncture between her thighs, taking in the scent of her arousal before pressing a kiss against her underwear covered mound. He lifts his head slightly, managing to grasp the band of her lacy panties between his teeth before he slowly uses his mouth to slide them downward.

The unexpected move causes Bonnie to grow wetter and she moans in delight when the hybrid surges back up and takes a lick at her slit. Tyler similarly groans as he begins to nip and suck her drenched pussy. He spreads her thighs wider, his lust heightening as her sugary arousal drips into his mouth.

Bonnie moans and digs her fingers into the sheets when he turns his attention to her clit and she feels two of his fingers enter her as well. Her head falls back against the bed as the dual stimulation causes her climax to race through her, Tyler's name on her lips.

She feels him raise his head and when she opens her eyes she's staring into his brown eyes. Before she even has time to come down her high, he's moving up and over her, settling himself between her legs. She wraps her legs around him and he quickly thrusts inside of her, both groaning at the feel of being connected.

He moves slowly at first and kisses her, his tongue mimicking the act they were doing down below. Bonnie tries to get him to move faster, but he ignores the hint, instead he pulls his mouth away from hers and he starts pressing kisses to her neck, wanting her as aroused as he is.

It works and soon, she's groaning in frustration and pulling his head back to her to kiss him roughly. She uses her inner muscles to squeeze his cock and when he breaks it to growl in pleasure, she takes the opportunity to whisper, "Harder…" against his lips before dragging her nails down his back.

He nods and immediately increases the speed and power of his thrusts, watching as Bonnie lets out a pleased moan. She starts to move her body with his, hoping to create enough friction to give to both pleasure.

Grabbing onto one of her thighs, he lifts it and sits back on his haunches, dragging her with him as he moves her up and down on his cock. He thrusts in earnest, letting out a ferocious growl when he fills the fluttering of her inner muscles around his shaft.

Bonnie's hands wrap around his shoulders as she comes for a second time. Once again she has no time to come down from her high since Tyler's still moving inside of her, his cock growing harder with each thrust.

Tyler rolls them over and sits up, never missing his rhythm as he continues to fuck her. His hand settles low in her back and she arches her back, her long hair touching the bed.

If possible his cock hardens even more and he finds himself thankful that he's long since learned to control his strength. Though based on the way Bonnie's moving against him, he may not need to control himself. He'll find out later…

Wanting her lips against his, he pulls her up and shoves his tongue into her mouth, grunting when she bites his lip. This time he's the one to gasp when she purposely squeezes her muscles around him. He kisses her like there's no tomorrow and begins rotating his hips against hers.

Bonnie's fingers dig into his arms as he thrusts into her several more times until, she erupts for a third time that night, this time taking Tyler there with her.

* * *

The following morning Tyler comes out of his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and spots Bonnie awake in his bed. She had still been asleep when he'd woken up this morning and instead of waking her up for another round, he headed to the shower instead.

All while he was showering, he tried to think of ways to tell Bonnie he's not looking for a relationship. In another world, another time he would jump at the chance to have a relationship with her, but right now he's just not ready. Normally he doesn't care about how he lets the women he spends the night with down, but Bonnie's different. He cares about her and he has to be careful how he plays this.

"Good morning." He greets her with a smile, despite the long night she looks fantastic. Her skin is glowing and her eyes brighter. It's obvious she had as good a time as he did.

"Morning." Bonnie lets her eyes trail from his face to his torso, stopping at the towel cut low on his hips. She flushes with arousal as she remembers what's underneath it.

Tyler's smile fades and he face grows serious."Bonnie…about what happened last night. I…"

"Relax, Ty." Bonnie interrupts, chuckling at his obvious attempt to let her down gently. "I'm not looking for anything serious. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime." She briefly thinks of her failed attempts to have long term relationships. "Besides I'm leaving town today anyway to get started on another job."

"Well in that case…" A grin appears on his face as he undoes the knot holding his towel in place and allows it to fall to the floor. "Allow me to give you a good sendoff."

Bonnie watches with interest as he saunters over to the bed, his cock bouncing with every step. She is not at all surprised when Tyler lunges for her, wrapping one of his large hands around her ankle before pulling her underneath him.

As he thrusts inside of her, all Tyler can think is how good it feels to be surrounded by her warmth once again.


End file.
